Updated General Nonsense Wiki
Welcome to General Nonsense! HI! I'm a person on General Nonsense more commonly known as Cotton. Here are some things you should know before entering the topic. * Taylor Rose is smol, don't corrupt her. * Please don't post minion memes, we have been known to not like those 'memes' * Follow the Quizup Guidelines. * Minecat is our memelord, show respect. * Post about anything. * STAY AWAY FROM DANTE OR WHATEVER HIS NAME IS * Have fun, and feel free to dm anyone you wish. * Please don't try and reinstall the government. Sounds good, never works. General Nonsense People and History Now that you've read that, I will start to describe everyone I have ever talked to on this topic. (If you want a description, dm me) Minecat: Minecat is known as our memelord, she gives great memes and is funny overall, nobody knows where she gets here memes but sometimes greatness must remain a secret. I'm also pretty sure she likes hentai. Ender: Ender is a very tired, strange, and great being, it used to be that nobody knew their gender. They are the very reason I know of general nonsense, and I'm very glad to know them in real life. Ender uses quotes like: 'honk' 'heck' 'suck an egg' 'smol bean' and other quotes that I'm too lazy to type. Nobody but me knows the source of her great memes. "im ender and i will shove lettuce in your eye sockets if you steal my memes" Taylor Rose: SMOL BEAN. DO. NOT. RUIN. *Cough* Sorry, anyway, she is known as the smol bean of the topic. If there is a person you should talk to, it's her. She posts a lot about ariana grande and is great at singing. Daisy: ANOTHER SMOL BEAN. Daisy is another great person, though not as innocent as Taylor, she is still a very nice person and deserves the role of Smol Bean. I suggest DMing her too Dilara: THIS GIRL IS AMAZING AND SHE CAN'T CHANGE MY MIND! Though we don't talk much I've been able to gather up some information on her. Dilara is an old General Nonsense user from god knows how long. She is known to obsess over one celebrity, then move on to another. She has some pretty great memes too. My.Ships.Are.Sinking.: Liv is a person who I can relate to, and joke with. I somehow became her daughter when stuff that I don't remeber happened. She is dating Ethan as of current and at one point posted hentai. JustANormalRedHead (inactive): Liz was an old user on the topic and posted a lot of mixed things. I'd say she was one of the first people i talked to on the topic and don't regret it. On our first talk, a certain user (*COUGHENDERCOUGH*) came in and started shipping us, but we messed with Ender a few times but we have stopped. Dat One Guy (INACTIVE): Dat was a pretty chill guy, he was the one i was with when discovering a very gay song and claiming it as the theme of GN while laughing maniacally. However, due to his mother he had to delete Quizup. He will be missed. Kit: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Kit is one of the greatest people alive, along with her cereal. She is a person who could easily put a smile on your face without trying. Taater: d a d d y SharpRhyme: Oh Elliott: Thank you for existing and putting up for my sad excuses of replies Asuna: WAIFU Vivi; Pretty chill and great Slowtown: Honestly I couldn't imagine what life would be like right now without her. She has been a big influence on me in great ways, she was an old user on GN and is some what active now. Hackmanite: She's been here for a while, and sometimes posts things with some degree of quality Nocturne: A guy who posts lyrics and calls everyone’s sluts. He never really posts any memes and deserves to fuckin die. i will fight anyone who disagrees History of General Nonsense As for the history, I will base stuff off of what I remember, feel free to edit history of the place. When I first joined, there weren't many people. I only talked to Ender and posted memes but suddenly disappeared. When I came back there were so many new people, like Franziska and Miles, Rainipril and many others. Though when I returned, it was not as I had hoped it would be. We were at war with the Jokes Topic, and a government had been formed, the president being Rainipril. There had been a meme that was being spammed by people, the meme was known as, 'What is high volume?'. Soon after, the Government was taken down and was back to normal, for the mean time. A younger, very special user, had gotten into a fight with I believe Kyoko one day, and in their heated argument it sparked another meme called "Child? I'm nine. What are you 6? sorry 5?" This quote was taken directly from the argument and was then warped into a beautiful hellspawn lovechild of the topic and pent up frustration. Examples include but are not limited to "Child? I'm fine" "Child? I'm a high volume" And many other variants. User Seeing as I had left AGAIN, I had returned when another spam was happening. People were spamming the Vegans Topic with meat, and with me being the horrible person I am, I joined in. Needless to say those topics died. Once I had left and came back again, things were very different, new people, new memes. As mentioned in people, Liz was one of the first people I talked to. She was doing a tag yourself and she said we would make some for more people, but me being the obvious person I am commented, 'But you don't know me.'. But her reply is what got me, 'I'll do you- wait that sounded wrong.' But on another note, it was on the same day I met Taylor Rose. All we did was talk about the nude picture of Pete Wentz. oof Soon after a user by the name of DeonaCross came along and started to discriminate me for a joke in my user, but I didn't really take her seriously with all this 'God hates gays' business. Instead the entire topic started DMing her and soon I got blocked. Soon after I went on my alt account to take her down. Along with sending nazi symbols and that god and satan snuggle and such. Needless to say she got all triggered so I sent her the suicide hotline number. But that's all for her, next up we have cat wars with me and Taylor. It all started after I had gotten my kitten, so I was excited so I would brag. But soon after Taylor posted a picture of her cat we got into a hilarious argument of who had a cuter cat. Nobody won. Literally people joined in posting pictures of other animals. Way to go guys. mega gay LEGENDARY LESBIAN The General Nonsense Wars * The Great Jokes Topic War * The Battle of Salmonkin * The Moogie Wars * The Pineapple Pizza Civil War * The Siege of Party Palaceed * The Battle of Merlin The Great Jokes Topic War Since the creation of General Nonsense, the topic and the Jokes topic have been feuding. But before you learn about the war and it's causes, you must learn about the enemy. The Jokes Topic is a topic where white girls and religious soccer parents in training go to post their god-forsaken, totally awful, out of date, crusty dusty ass memes that one can often times find on Facebook. These memes are the lowest of the low, and high exposure to them may cause multiple forms of cancer, heart disease, brain damage, muscle spasms, drowsiness, and often times death. The civilians of this dumpster fire are what we refer to as "normies" due to their little to no knowledge of internet culture as a whole, basing most of their presence on the internet on the safest and most exposed points of the virtual iceberg. The mysterious and social creatures are found in packs among their own kind, and remain passive unless provoked in most cases. They have their own crude forms of communication, using emoticons to express basic emotions, and memes that often include small yellow humanoid creatures called minions to strike up conversations, discuss issues, to entertain themselves, or for any other occasion they deem fit in their mainstream society. Aggravating the typical Jokes topic dweller is not a very difficult task and is sometimes used as a form of entertainment for the users of General Nonsense, all one has to do is lightly insult one of the dwellers, bring up something defying religion, or speak openly about an uncommon political view that goes against mainstream media, and there you have an insulted dweller of the Jokes topic. But sometimes it get's taken a little too far and the dwellers try to attack. They gather their packs, and try to block/report the user, sometimes publicly or privately threatening them. This can result in some hilarious arguments between users, but it is to never be taken too far, for most dwellers are mentally below average. One day in the summer of 2016, a dweller decided that they had enough of the constant pestering from the General Nonsense topic and started an uprising. They created propaganda, did mass reports, and spammed our holy lands with their impure and horrific normie humor and emoticons that displayed their unsavory emotions. In the end however, with the help of our strong unrelenting warriors and memelords led by former President Rainipril, and former Vice President HBF, General Nonsense emerged victorious into the dawn. There is still the occasional brawl between our rival clans, but we are prepared for attack at any moment. Category:Browse Category:Quizup